moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
A kiedy przyjdzie także po mnie... cz.2
Jak...jak....jak... - Heinrich nie mógł wydobyć z siebie innego słowa prócz tego, nie mówiąc o zapowietrzaniu się z przerażenia. Dobrze widział, wzrok ani słuch go nie mylił. Hak przy jego szyi trzymała...niebieska ręka w czarnej rękawiczce bez palców. Głos jej wił mu się i kłuł jego umysł. To nie mógł być nikt inny, jak... - Lobo, odłóż ten hak! - wycelował w stronę agresorki swoją strzelbę, lecz w tym samym czasie kto inny w niego wycelował swój pistolet. Był to Aracz. - Lepiej to ty opuść broń! - krzyczał żołnierz. - Już myślałam, że Aracz jest tym wrednym ch**em, ale na szczęście się myliłam - odrzekła w miarę spokojnie LoboTaker. - Okazał się być jednak nasz szanowny "człowiek", co to myśli, że jest "bogiem". Taa, chyba własnego dupska! - Lobo, spokojnie - zaczęła mówić Strange. - Nie rób gwałtownych ruchów, tu aż się roi od straży. - Wiem, że się roi! Wszyscy w dodatku to ludzie! Zwykli ludzie, z sianem we łbie jak ten pie***ony mason! Strange nie do końca rozumiała, o co mogło chodzić zabójczyni, ale jednego była pewna - pamięć do aury miała znakomitą. W trakcie, gdy Welff podchodził do piratki, ujrzała nagłą przemianę u chłopaka związanego na krześle. Z jego ramion pojawiły się kolce, które rozdarły liny. Skóra zmieniła kolor na niebieski, oczy stały się z błękitnych na czerwone, pojawiły się czarne znaczniki na twarzy. Zaczęły się ukazywać kobiece kształty, a zęby przeobrażały się w kły. Z mgiełki pojawiły się hak i kapelusz. Istota szybkim i cichym susem zbliżyła się do szlachcica i podstawiła hak pod gardło. Strange była tym wszystkim zmieszana. Bała się, że za moment zleci się chmara straży, by ochronić mocarza, lecz cieszyła się, że chociaż Lobo nic nie było. Na ten moment przynajmniej. - Opuść hak! - ponownie głos podniósł Przemek. - Ch**a ci opuszczę, Judaszu! - krzyczała znerwicowana do czerwoności baldanderka. - Sądziłam, że nie masz aż tak po**anego łba, że jesteś pokroju Aracza, Kalashera, Nieogarki czy też Pini... A tu taki suprise, k***a! Twoje idee na spokojnie mogłyby konkurować z Hitlerem i Stalinem razem wzięci! - Ty niczego nie rozumiesz! - powoli opuszczał pistolet niebieskowłosy. - To miało ogarnąć wszystkie miasta i ustanowić wspólne prawo! - Kosztem innych? Anioły, demony, smoki, nefilimy....k***a nie wiem co jeszcze mają być posłuszne człowiekowi z na**anym łbem?! A każdy rasy ludzkiej, co to trzyma sztamę z innymi rasami ma gnić w gułagu jak reszta?! K***a, to nawet o Kuk Klux Klan zahacza! - Nie tak to miało wyglądać! Te idee to są już Heinricha pomysły, nie moje! - zaczął powoli doprowadzać się do płaczu z nerwów chłopak. - Ja chciałem to wszystko ogarnąć! By nie było wojen pomiędzy miastami, by każdy żył w pokoju! - A od czego jest, kurde, Centrala, no pytam się, no?! - Tam też są odszczepieńcy tacy jak ty! - wtrącił się Welff. - A TY SIĘ ZAMKNIJ, TY MASOŃSKA ŚWINIO!! - warknęła prosto do ucha zabójczyni, przyciskając mocnej hak do jego gardła. Wąsacz lekko zajęczał z bólu. - Jesteś takim samym idiotą, co Ferian, skoro nie brałeś nikogo, kto by potrafił NATURALNIE czytać czyjeś aury, tylko posłużyłeś się machinami jak on! To dlatego z palcem w dupie rozwaliłam ich małe gówienka i zostałam wtargana jako szpieg, ot co! - C-co? - nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa dziewczyny. - T-to jednak ty byłaś tym dz-dzieciakiem?! - No brawo Sherlocku, wygrałeś bilet na tamten świat! A wraz z tobą pofrunie "numer jeden na czarnej liście" Shinigami! - Co?! - to Przemka zszokowało. - Utrzymujesz z nimi kontakt?! - No baa, nawet jeden mnie wychował... I czy...mogę strzelić w to je***stwo na górze? - baldanderka wyciągnęła swój pistolet, kierując lufą na herb. - NIE!!! - wrzasnęła Strange. - Tak to tym bardziej ściągniesz straże! I jeśli masz kogoś zabijać, to ci pomogę - z chęcią sama porachuję wszystkie kości Przemkowi. - mówiąc to, asasynka wyciągnęła swoje ukryte ostrza i odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka. - Jak chcesz. - Kwiecie złocisty... - coraz to bardziej nie dowierzał Przemek w to, co się działo. - Ale...ale jak... - Ot tak, z resztą dałeś mi za*ebisty powód na zabicie ciebie! - Ja cię mogę asekurować, Strange. - odezwał się Aracz z wciąż wycelowaną bronią w stronę chłopaka. Dziewczyna tylko uśmiechnęła się do żołnierza i przytaknęła głową. - A żeby przedłużyć klimacik, to ty nie wiedziałeś, Przemysławie, że Strange to TEŻ nie jest człowiek? - odrzekła LoboTaker. - ŻE CO?! - znów zapowietrzył się szlachcic. - ONA NIE JEST CZŁOWIEKIEM?!! - No nie jest. A to nie wiedziałeś, że pochodzi z Deluded Depths, czyli miasta syren? Czyli że mieszkają tam TYLKO I WYŁĄCZNIE syreny? Heloł, pora mózgownicę włączyć, masoński dziadzie ty! Coś zaczęło się jednak komplikować. Zza drzwi było słychać odgłosy, jakby ustawiania szeregu wojsk. Już każdy się domyślił, że ten stary wąsacz wezwał posiłki, bądź obstawa z zewnątrz je zwołała po krzykach, jakie rzekomo mogli usłyszeć. - Wezwali posiłki, cholera. - żołnierz tym razem wycelował prosto w drzwi. Strange przygotowała dodatkowe ostrza i strzelby, a Lobo odrzuciła szlachcica pod stolik, samej zwalniając swoje ręce. Starzec ledwo łapał oddech, łapiąc się za poczerwienione gardło. Przemek ostatecznie również wycelował swoją broń w drzwi. Zabójczyni wiedziała, że tamci zza drzwi czekają na jakikolwiek sygnał, więc powiedziała pod nosem "raz kozie śmierć" i strzeliła za sobą w górę tak, że przerwała łańcuch utrzymujący herb nad nimi, przez co ten runął z hukiem o ziemię. Było nawet słychać skruszenie się kafelek, co spowodowało uśmiech od ucha do ucha u baldanderki i cierpki jęk od strony szlachcica. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a z niego wyłoniła się chmara wojsk Centralnej Metropolii, uzbrojona po zęby. Heinrich lekko się podparł dębowego stolika, ponownie złapał się za bolące gardło i odkrzyknął: - Nie zabijać tej trójki po lewej, ale zabić tą niebieską s*kę! - Miodzio - wycedziła zza uśmiechu LoboTaker. Tylko na taką drakę ona czekała. Zanim jednak baldanderka cokolwiek zdążyła zrobić, do przodu wybiła się piratka ze swoimi ostrzami. Szybkimi susami ścinała gardła coraz to innym, napierającym na nią strażnikom. Aracz kątem oka zobaczył, że zabójczyni zaczęła...tańczyć. A dokładniej wybijać nogą szybki rytm. Nagle sama wbiegła w tłum straży. - Someone is out there, he's watching what I do - zaczęła śpiewać zabójczyni, wspomagając przy tym asasynce w zabijaniu. - From far in the distance, his eyes everywhere... W końcu sam Aracz ruszył pomóc swoim przyjaciołom. Przemkowi nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa - nie mógł się ruszyć. Spojrzał się na Heinricha, gdyż usłyszał jego cichy lament. Starzec zasłaniał uszy, ściskając mocno za małżowiny uszne. - Przestań....przestań... - syczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, po policzkach płynęły mu łzy. I look around me, there's no one that I see - Przestań... But still I feel someone's controlling my mind - Powiedziałem przestań! - krzyknął szlachcic, po czym schował głowę pomiędzy kolanami i zaczął głośno szlochać. Przemek nie miał bladego pojęcia, co go mogło tak boleć. Przecież to zwykła piosenka. Najzwyklejsza... Przez moment jednak przeleciało go pewne wspomnienie związane z nią. Jak to był dzieckiem (nie pamiętał, który to raz), a Welff puścił mu ten utwór. Był pokroju power metalu, przed tym był moment śpiewany chórem, stylistycznie różniący się od reszty. Brzmiał on dość ceremonialnie. * * * - Co to jest? - spytał się Przemek, trzymając w rękach małego Smąriusza. - Hymn rewolucjonistów. Tych bękartów, co się sprzeciwiają rządowi. - odpowiedział ze zmarszczonymi brwiami Welff. - A kim są ci "oni"? - No my, właśnie, my! Porównują nas do nie wiadomo jakiego zła! Kiedy wcale tak nie jest! Oni są źli, toż to są nieludzie! - Ładnie to tak kłamać dziecku? - odrzekł blondwłosy dżentelmen, opierając się o jeden z filarów. Prawe oko miał zakryte przepaską. - A ty tam siedź cicho, Cipher! To ja wychowuję tego dzieciaka, nie ty! - No taa, tak... Ale gdyby nie ja, ty byś nie siedział na tym stołku, co teraz. - uśmiechnął się diabolicznie ów osobnik. Wtedy Przemek jako dziecko nie rozumiał logiki Heinricha. Z resztą do tej pory nie rozumie. Skoro tak bardzo nienawidzi istot rasy nieludzkiej, to czemu utrzymywał tak bliskie kontakty z istotą, która mocno wyróżniała się od człowieka? W tym momencie nie mógł przypomnieć nawet pełnego imienia owej postaci. Save your breath and run You can't escape the one Szybko jednak sobie przypomniał. Jego pełne imię brzmiało...Bill Cipher. Time has gone! The world lies dying Niebieskowłosy spojrzał się na swoich przyjaciół. Aracz prześlizgiwał się pomiędzy żołnierzami, każdemu dając kulkę w łeb. Strange dalej zwinnie i szybko ścinała kolejnych wrogów. A Lobo? Ona robiła piruety, ścinając głowy żołnierzom wokół swoją kosą śmierci. W powietrzu wciąż dryfował tekst piosenki, śpiewany przez baldanderkę. Our faith has gone! Our souls are crying Melodia najwidoczniej podpasowała reszcie przyjaciół, gdyż oni, jakby w rytm muzyki wybijany przez niebieskoskórą zabójczynię, zabijali to coraz zwinniej, szybciej, praktyczniej. Gdy piratka zaczęła powoli tracić siły, w tym momencie jakiś strażnik ściął jej po włosach. Na szczęście (lub nie), zauważyła to LoboTaker. - Hej, Strange! - krzyknęła z ironicznym rosyjskim akcentem. - Tamten z tyłu dotknął twoich włosów! - ŻE COOO?!!!! - asasynka warknęła tak, jakby opętał ją jakiś demon. Szybko odwróciła się w stronę żołnierza i nie zważając na jego 'ojojowanie' wetknęła ostrza w jego oczy. Potem w ruch poszły noże, miecze, przez co w powietrze wzlatywały coraz to inne wnętrzności...w cząstkach. Zauważył także chłopak współpracę pomiędzy nimi. Każdy siebie chronił, każdy kogoś osłaniał. Melodia jakby ich złączyła, przez co byli taktycznie bardziej stabilni i perfekcyjni w swych atakach. To mu przypomniało także fakt, który przed laty Welff mu pokazywał w TV. Rewolucjoniści przed każdym atakiem odśpiewywali swój "hymn", po czym ruszali do ataku na policję rządową. Zawsze wśród nich przebijał się jakiś człowiek. I to z reguły człowiek odśpiewywał pieśń, nawet w trakcie walki. Chłopakowi najbardziej to wpadło do głowy. Rewolucjoniści, nie ważne, jakiej byli rasy, czy to nefilimy, czy wilkemoni, czy nawet demony - zawsze zgadzały się na to, by to właśnie człowiek śpiewał, tak jakby robili na złość rządowi, którzy uważali ludzi za "rasę panów". Oni tylko walczyli o wolność. O wolność zabraną dawno temu. Resurrecting paradise, cry from freedom! Przypomniały mu się hasła z transparentów. "Nie dla Feriana!", "Uwolnić rasę nadziei!". Lecz jaką rasę uważali za 'rasę nadziei'? Teraz już wie, że chodziło im o Baldanders. Nigdy nie chcieli rządzić, woleli zostawić to komu innemu, ale dla nich jedno było istotne - by każda rasa, nie ważne jaka, by mogła czuć się wolna. I nieistotne, jaka rasa najczęściej zawiniała, bo to nie rasy była wina, zawsze oni winili jednostkę, maksymalnie grupę jednostek, ale nie całe rody. Oni pomagali innym, a w zamian sami dostawali pomoc od innych. Chcieli dobrego rządu, władającego przez dobrych osobników, a złych...złych chcieli obalić. W każdej postaci. Killing pain, a million lies Dethrone Tyranny! Odgłosy walki powoli ustępowały. Ponownie spojrzał się w miejsce rebelii. Stały tam tylko trzy osoby. Aracz, LoboTaker i Strange, byli cali we krwi. Na szczęście, w większości nie swojej. Niebieskoskóra podniosła pięść w geście zwycięstwa, po czym krzyknęła: - Woo! Victoria, k***a! - po czym runęła na stos trupów ze zmęczenia. - Lobo, nic ci nie jest? - spytała się piratka, podając jej dłoń. - Niee, no spoko, tylko się zmachałam - wzięła pomocną dłoń i się podniosła, dziękując. - Już dawno nie miałam takiego ubawu od krwawej rzezi! F*ck yeah! - No, nie powiem, zasłużyli - skwitował Aracz, rozglądając się wokół pogorzeliska trupów. - Dobre także to, że nic wam nie jest. - Nieee no, w porządeczku, Araczeru - rzekła dziewczyna. - Tylko po kiego groma wy mi pomagaliście, skoro to nie was miano zabić, a mnie? - No bo wiesz - rzuciła się w uścisk do Lobo. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, co nie? - Oooo, jak miło - dziewczynie zmiękło serce i odwzajemniła uścisk. Aracz poklepał tylko dziewczyny po plecach. - No no nooo...ładną imprezkę tu urządzacie beze mnie - odezwał się głos z progu drzwi. Baldanderka, niebieskowłosy i szlachcic poznali ów głos. Mocarz aż wyprostował się na kolanach, krzycząc z drugiego końca sali: - Bill! Ach, jak dobrze, że to ty! - znów uronił łzy, tym razem ze szczęścia. - To ty... - równocześnie odrzekli Przemek i Lobo, każde z niemiłym akcentem w głosie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:A kiedy przyjdzie także po mnie...